


Here Comes the Sun

by chinchilladonut



Series: Everyone Loves Nanoka [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/M, this fic is self indulgent and makes no sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinchilladonut/pseuds/chinchilladonut
Summary: Nanoka is shamelessly used by author to explore all the AUs and pairings.Yakuza!AUNanoka is the Crow's oyabun's prized younger sister, and she needs a temporary bodyguard. Too bad she hated every single candidate.





	1. Chapter 1

When Ukai first met Nanoka, she could barely form sentences. With their absentee parents and lack of trustworthy employees, Ukai had practically raised Nanoka. It was his self-appointed responsibility to change her diapers, attend her PTA meetings, and scare away every single one of her boyfriends. While Nanoka loved him dearly, his helicopter parenting and shady background had led her to enter her twenties without a single friend who wasn’t part of the underworld. It was depressing.   
Nanoka attended a local community college (god forbid she try to even step foot in a different prefecture), usually trailed by Ukai’s personal bodyguard, Sawamura Daichi. His amicable smile and easygoing attitude would have helped him blend into the crowd if it wasn’t for the black three piece suit he wore every single day. It made him stand out, and therefore made Nanoka stand out, and it was humiliating for the poor girl whose only dream was to fit in. By the end of the first week of college, it was widespread knowledge that Nanoka was not to be messed with, even with good intentions. Nanoka was used to being ostracized, as throughout elementary to high school, parents and teachers warned her classmates to not near her. College was supposed to be a breath of fresh air, a new start, but it was as if she never left Ukai’s sphere of influence. Adults who could make their own logical choices, made the judgement on a girl they never even spoke to. It made Nanoka bitter.   
If only Daichi didn’t tail her around.  
If only Ukai wasn’t her brother.   
To negotiate a territory dispute, Ukai had to travel to Tokyo to meet the Nekoma family head. The Fukurodani was encroaching onto the Black Cat’s lands and being an ally, Ukai was going to talk to the boss to gauge whether his support is necessary or a waste of resources. Being Ukai’s #1 bodyguard, Sawamura Daichi was obviously going to go with him.  
Which meant Nanoka was going to be alone.   
Ukai had let it be Daichi’s responsibility to find his replacement, and the bodyguard decided it would be a great learning opportunity for the up and coming underlings. Daichi chose Tsukishima, Tanaka, and Kageyama as potential candidates. They were rather new to the organization and lacked experience, but had raw talent. Tsukishima specialized in information gathering and hacking, but had a good amount of judo under his belt to be considered a temporary bodyguard. Daichi’s only worry was that Tsukishima had a bad tendency to spurt out opinions and facts no one wants to hear just to gauge a reaction, and he could see that as a explosive combination with Nanoka’s lack of tolerance for bullshit.  
Tanaka was the oldest of the candidates, and the best at hand to hand combat. Clearly the loud man was the most capable in protecting Nanoka with his experience and skills. Unfortunately, Tanaka’s fashion sense, code of honor, and overall attitude screamed 80s yakuza, which Nanoka will not appreciate if Tanaka was going to be even a kilometer near her.   
Kageyama was one of the Crow’s newest recruits. He was adept in most weapons and capable enough with hand to hand combat, and whatever he didn’t excel at, he improved easily with the right guidance. His only downfall was his airheadedness when it came to social interactions and anything related to reading, math, or science. Basically Kageyama was a dumbass, but he was also a genius. Kageyama and Nanoka might have gotten along if Kageyama had been able to read the ‘Occupied’ sign on the communal bath and didn’t walk in on Nanoka taking a bath.  
Daichi would have included Noya, Yamaguchi, and Kinoshita on the list, but Noya and Kinoshita were tagging along to their trip to Tokyo and Yamaguchi declined the offer, claiming he didn’t feel confident enough in his combat skills to protect Nanoka. Nanoka would have probably chosen Yamaguchi in a heartbeat if he was an option, as the two were close in age and were on good terms.  
Daichi buttered Nanoka up to make sure she was in a good mood before meeting the candidates so the chances of her at least half approving someone will increase. Her stomach full of dessert and arms full of new clothes, Nanoka stared down the three men lined up before her.  
“He’s too tall.”  
Tsukishima’s left eyebrow twitched, but his professional smile did not waver.   
“He’s too buff.”  
Tanaka let out a whimper.  
“He looks like he needs to take a shit.”  
Noya grabbed Kageyama before he can lunge at the blase girl. Nanoka ignored him and continued to file her nails. Her left ring nail had chipped yesterday and now she had to even out the length of all the other nails. She gave Daichi a baleful look. Even if she was in a cute oversized striped sweater with thigh highs, her sharp eyes made sure her glare was potent. Daichi sighed heavily.  
“Please give them a chance, it’s only for two weeks.” Nanoka huffed and copied his pose by crossing her arms.  
“Where’s Yamaguchi? Or even Noya?”  
“I told you they’re not available to do this job, Ane-san. Just work with me here.” Nanoka gritted her teeth. The first few months that Daichi tailed her were horrible and only got better when they finally reached speaking terms, and Nanoka was not going to go through the same experience again.   
“I don’t like these guys. Find someone else.” She commanded childishly. Daichi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming. Tsukishima steps up from the line and bowed to Nanoka, offering a charming smile.  
“Ane-sama, please reconsider your choice. I believe I will be the best candidate as I’m not obvious like Tanaka or stupid like Kageyama here. I can blend in quite well with the college community.” Tsukishima lowered himself so he was on one knees, took one of Nanoka’s freshly filed hands and placed his lips into her palm. He made sure to maintain eye contact as he whispered into her skin. “If I am too tall, I can also kneel to your desired height.”   
Then he made a very deliberate glance towards her crotch and licked his upper lip.  
Nanoka’s eyes widened and Daichi had Tsukishima’s face in his large hand before anyone fully registered what happened. Daichi had on the Smile of Death.  
“Did you just try to bribe Ojou with sexual favors?” Tsukishima shrugged and played dumb as Tanaka started threatening the blonde for disrespecting Nanoka’s honor. The girl grimaced and looked for an escape route when they heard a large crash in the hallway followed by yelling. Daichi instinctively grabbed Nanoka to hide her behind his body and Tanaka moved to occupy his open side. Nanoka did not even notice Kageyama pull out a tanto from who knows where and Tsukishima was pressed against the wall by the sliding door, a blind spot for anyone walking in.   
“Ahhhhh! That vase was from Sandaime! Oyabun is going to be so mad!” Someone who sounded suspiciously like Suga shrieked. Everyone’s shoulders visibly relaxed at the false alarm. Kageyama put away his tanto and opened the traditional sliding doors to the hallway.   
“I-I-I-I’m sorry! I’ll cut off my pinky finger--”  
“Hinata, this vase was passed down for generations. A pinky finger isn’t going to cut it.” Asahi interrupted. Nanoka squeezed her way out of the Daichi and Tanaka sandwich to blink at the furiously bowing orange-haired boy in the hallway. He looked like a little caterpillar in his postrating position. He was visibly shaking like a leaf. Behind him lay broken shards of her adopted older brother’s favorite family relic. When the boy finally raised his head, Nanoka felt her smile grow into a grin. He was perfect. Her grip on Daichi’s arm tightened and he peered down at her. He was startled by her sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks.  
“Daichi, I want him as my bodyguard!” Everyone within hearing vicinity turned their head towards her in surprise.  
“What?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is good at his job, he promises!

Without much ado, Hinata was appointed Nanoka’s new bodyguard. Daichi questioned Hinata’s capabilities, but was at this point simply thankful that Nanoka chose a person within the group and not a wandering stray cat or something. Tsukishima and Kageyama’s large egos did not take the news well at all, as Hinata was a newbie and way below them in the ranks. He should be on tea duty, not entrusted to protect the Boss’s younger sister.   
Nanoka easily ignored their protests and glares and focused on pampering Hinata, who was embarrassed with her affection and the animosity swirling around the two taller men that followed them around the estate. Within the day, Hinata was fitted with brand new work clothes that Nanoka chose out, a glock from Ukai’s personal arms collection, and the most recently released smartphone. He almost looked like belonged to Nanoka’s side, if it wasn’t for him sweating bullets and clutching his stomach ever so often.   
Soon midnight came around and Nanoka retired to her bedroom besides Ukai’s, Hinata stationed by the door until the night shift guard comes to relieve him. Daichi was surprised at how long Hinata lasted, as even seasoned veterans have a hard time not passing out after a full day of bodyguard duty. Hinata still looked like he could run a marathon, rolling on his heels and whistling quietly.  
Around 2AM the graveyard shift guard tapped Hinata out and just as he was about to bounce to his assigned dorm, Daichi grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into his bedroom.  
“S-Sawamura-senpai!” Hinata gurgled, his face paling. Daichi softened his expression.  
“Daichi is fine, Hinata. I have a few questions for you.” Hinata quickly scrambled to sit in a seiza on the cushion provided. Daichi rolled his desk chair and sat on it backwards, resting his forearms on the back support. “You’ve been working for us for… 3 months now?” Hinata fervently nodded his head.  
“Yes sir! Thank you so much for this opportunity!”   
“Before coming to us, you worked for a different group, correct?” Hinata’s smile froze and Daichi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “A minor group that focuses on loan sharking. . . Yukigaoka, wasn’t it?” The orange haired boy looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet. He did not like this topic.  
“Yes sir…”  
“Why did you come to us, Hinata? We don’t do loan sharking so you’re starting from the bottom. That isn’t fun for anyone.” Daichi gently grasped Hinata’s shoulders to get the younger man to raise his head. Daichi has been by Nanoka’s side for three years, through thick and thin. He chased away unsavory character trying to curry her favor, dragged her incoherent ass out of bars, and provided company when she decided to drive to a mountain side twelve miles away to scream into the fog her frustration and anger. It’s not all bad though--Daichi knew he was Nanoka’s confidante and closest friend. He was always the first person she confided in when she and Ukai didn’t meet eye to eye, and also the first person she bounded up to with her glowing report card and adorable cat memes. She dragged him to watch the sad romantic movies he secretly liked and bought him clothes he would have never considered but now wore regularly.   
Before he knew it, Nanoka stopped becoming his job, but his precious friend.   
“I need to know, Hinata. I need to know if you can protect Ane-sama.” Daichi commanded firmly. “Please tell me the truth so I can assign someone else. I promise you will not get in trouble.” He would not blame Hinata for bailing, as it was hard to say no to Nanoka’s face, and Hinata might have just been waiting for the right opportunity. Daichi had no qualms about hoisting Tsukishima or Tanaka onto Nanoka without her permission, as he knew the saying goes, “It’s easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.”.  
Hinata finally raised his head and Daichi was surprised by the fire in his amber eyes. The information he gathered from the underlings were that Hinata was a ditzy, clumsy, but well meaning hard worker. It takes a while for something to click, but once he understood, he was near unstoppable. No where in his report mentioned. . . this intensity.  
“I’ve never failed a job, Daichi-san, and I will not fail this one either.” Hinata vowed. Daichi swore he could see an aura surrounding Hinata, and let go of his shoulders, feeling a phantom heat emanating from Hinata. He nodded.  
“Okay, I’m putting my trust in you.” Hinata did not say anything as he was guided out of Daichi’s bedroom. Daichi wondered what happened at Yukigaoka that made Hinata come running to the Karasuno family.  
-.-.-  
“Always take your bodyguard wherever, even if it’s the to conbini.”  
“Okay.”  
“Don’t slack in school like I did just because you’re rich, Nanoka.”  
“Won’t dream of it.”  
“Don’t forget to lock your bedroom door.”  
“Yes Keishin.”  
“And the bathroom door! Even if these guys work for me, if given the chance, all men--”  
“--are wolves. Yes, I know. Please, go. Daichi’s smile is starting to look scary.”  
Ukai huffed.  
“There is nothing wrong with me making sure you stay safe.” Nanoka glanced at his rolex.  
“Not nagging me for fifteen minutes. Just go, you’re going to miss the shinkansen.” Nanoka manhandled Ukai out of the genkan, watched Daichi accidentally knock Ukai’s head on the car roof, and waved at the car until it finally drove out of sight. She stretched her back and looped her arm around Hinata’s on her way back inside, dragging the boy alongside her.  
“Get ready Hinata, we’re going shopping.” Tsukishima, Kageyama, and Tanaka, who were standing in line with all the other underlings immediately detached themselves from the file to follow the duo and Nanoka quickly glared at them.  
“No. Bad. Stay.” The men grumbled but shuffled back in place. Someone further down the line smothered a giggle.  
“Next, she’ll be telling them to spin three times and bark.” Tanaka roared, raising his fist in the air.  
“I heard that!”  
-.-.-  
“A-Are you going to buy some more?” Hinata’s asked, voice smothered under the shopping bags he carried for Nanoka. Nanoka was practically buying one of everything in the department store, and Hinata had stamina but he didn’t think he could keep this up for much longer.   
“Shush Hinata, I need to continuously shop to forget that my brother is going to be surrounded by people who secretly want to kill him, capiche? Oh look, bras!” Hinata groaned. He waddled to a nearby bench and dropped all the bags, drooping his shoulders and slouching his back.   
“Uh, I’ll wait here, Ane-sama. I think I’ll knock stuff over if I go in there with all this stuff.” Nanoka smirked at him.  
“You’re just afraid of all the glitter and lace. Come on, I need someone to tell me if the colors flatter me.” Hinata just smiled nervously as he saw a mirage of Ukai cracking his knuckles above Nanoka’s tittering form.  
“N-no thanks. Have fun.”  
“Smart boy. See you in thirty.” Nanoka disappeared in the lingerie store and Hinata sighed. His wrists ached from carrying all the bags. His throat was also parched. He glanced around and saw a drink vending machine around fifty meters away. Comfortable leaving the bags for that distance Hinata trudged over to the machine. He dug around his pockets for change, deciding to get Nanoka a drink too.   
A shiver.  
Hinata suddenly looked around, the hair on his nape standing.  
Someone was watching him.   
From across the hall, several feminine screams erupted. Underwear started flying. Hinata’s eyes widened.  
Oh, shit!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m recycling my OC Nanoka from previous Haikyuu!! fanfictions. I considered making this a reader insert but I just couldn’t get the hang of keeping things physical characteristics out of my writing, and I didn’t like using (y/n) or (e/c) and such. This AU!Nanoka is pretty different from the main Nanoka so take her personality with a grain of salt. I’m basically just using her as an ends to all my self indulgent writings.   
> Feel free to drop requests of pairings or AUs. Some I have cooking in the oven are Onesided!TsukishimaxNanoka, Werewolf!KageyamaxNanoka. The wilder the requests the better.


End file.
